


U.N.C.L.E到底谁说了算

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【Solo/Mendez】PWP合集 [9]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: PHONE SEX
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: 【Solo/Mendez】PWP合集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415770
Kudos: 7





	U.N.C.L.E到底谁说了算

U.N.C.L.E——United Network Command for Law and Enforcement，自从正式成立那天就声名远播。那些个世界强国对于这个独立情报机构的出现所秉持的态度几乎都是高兴远多于担忧，似乎只要一想到从此以后多了个能替他们解决棘手麻烦还不用承担责任的挡箭牌，在立场和政治问题上界限分明的政要们也就对U.N.C.L.E报以了特别的宽容——毕竟光是能招募到包含八个国家以上的特工就足以让大家对它另眼相看了。就像是为了让所有人都心服口服一样，U.N.C.L.E就连人员构成上都安排得巧妙而平衡以至于没给他人留下任何一丝可以挑刺的机会：从KGB到MI6，从CIA到BND，那位从英国海军情报局脱颖而出的话事人用不知道什么方法让这些遍布世界各地的精英心甘情愿加入了U.N.C.L.E。不管这些来自五湖四海的特工实际相处中到底融不融洽，但U.N.C.L.E所建立的威望和其所达到的成就是不容置疑的。

直到坊间突然开始散播开了、那个精明的英国人并不是U.N.C.L.E真正话事人的传言。

零部件们散乱地铺满了一整张茶几，Solo心不在焉地拼完一把转轮手枪后喝了一整杯威士忌才驱走他不耐的烦躁——糟心的英国货，Solo恶狠狠地嚼碎冰块，拜他们那位英国“老板”所赐，Solo这几年所使用的大部分武器都产自英伦。不过真正让他糟心的显然是他才和Waverly又吵完一架，他们正为了两天前Waverly非要Gaby去那个地下赌场做诱饵导致Gaby落入圈套的事陷入僵局。回想起因为失血过多晕过去的Gaby，Solo对Illya的暴跳如雷完全可以感同身受——第一次，他没在Illya和Waverly争吵时故意和Waverly站在同一阵营来气他。

然后Mendez的电话进来了，尽管多少有预感这又是Waverly走投无路时的常见把戏，但不可否认光是看到那个名字，Solo的怒火就被浇熄了一大半。

“是你在到处宣扬Waverly在U.N.C.L.E没有话语权这种谣言？”

“都传回兰利了？”哪怕这通电话有着最糟糕的开场白，Solo依然因为听到了Mendez柔和的声音而原谅了这一点。

“人们对坏消息的好奇心远胜于好的。”

“他应得的。他害我在摩洛哥被困了整整一个月。”Solo戴着蓝牙耳机，手也没闲着，又一把P99在他手上迅速组装完成，“这趟任务反反复复的，我没抱怨过，但是他现在还害得Gaby受伤了，他得对这事负责。”

“他一定也很愧疚。”面对愤愤不平一股脑对他吐着苦水的Solo，Mendez将话说得很委婉，他知道Solo即使不接受他的劝说也不会挂断电话，“争吵解决不了问题，你就不想快点完成任务然后尽快逃离摩洛哥？”

Solo的眉毛高高挑了起来，他实在很讨厌他和Mendez来之不易的二人世界里还要插入大量有关于无关人士的谈话。他知道自己在摩洛哥为了端掉一个恐怖分子窝点的同时Mendez也一天都没闲着，为了不被潜在的敌人窃听或是暴露身份等种种考量，他们就连加密频道的通话都少之又少，这难免会让Solo心生不满：

“非得Waverly找你，你才肯给我打电话？”

“什么？Waverly？不，当然不是。”Mendez立刻意识到他们对话的方向不太正确，他不该在一开始就单刀直入提起无关的人，他调整了语速，让自己的语气听起来分外低顺和婉：

“我只是太想你了，如你所说，我们已经整整一个月没有见面了。”

也只有在这样分别太久的时刻，Mendez才会抛开矜持主动诉说想念。但鲜见的坦诚并没能让Solo感到慰藉，他深深地叹息，不由得再次愤慨地将矛头再次对准导致这个情况发生的始作俑者：

“该死的Waverly。”

“是该死的恐怖分子。”Mendez轻笑着纠正他，充满愤怒的Solo像一头暴躁的狮子，他甚至能透过Solo咬牙切齿的语调想象出Solo已然炸开的尾巴尖，偶尔他会觉得这样的Solo很难缠，但隔着电话，他只觉得这头任性的雄狮听起来分外可爱。

特别是在他又带着委屈补上了一句“很想你”后。

“我也是。”Mendez扬起嘴角，知道是时候该让他们的通话回到正轨了，“让我猜猜，你在整理装备？”

“是的，我说过我不会放过伤害Gaby的人，”Solo说得怒火中烧，这正是他和Waverly起冲突的原因，他攒着劲要帮Gaby报仇，而Waverly却永远只在意所谓的顾全大局，“你呢？”

“我？”Mendez抿抿嘴，没再劝说Solo，他短暂地停顿了一下，就像是真的往自己身体某个部位看了一眼：

“我现在正躺在沙发上，为了你大张着双腿呢。”

Mendez说得是那样漫不经心，却让Solo倒抽了一口气，他立刻放下了手上的枪柄和击针。他现在对这些原先还能有效分散他注意力的玩意儿彻底失去兴趣了。

“穿着什么？”

“我看看……”Mendez慢悠悠地回答，“如果你是问下半身的话，什么都没穿。”

不管这是真的还是假的，Solo都已经在Mendez旖旎的声线勾引下开始想象他平日里总是一本正经的爱人横躺在沙发上、右腿则高高搭到沙发靠背上敞露着下身的模样。只可惜他的双腿间缺了点什么，那是个适合被干的好姿势，Solo认为自己应该跪在那儿将自己的阴茎一次次送进去，而不是隔着遥远的距离松开皮带试图将自己不听话的老二从西装裤里释放出来。

勃起只是一瞬间的事，Solo果断拉下裤裆拉链，边拉扯着碍事的裤头边将自己抛进了沙发里。他想，也许Mendez是在提醒他时候让紧绷的情绪得到适度放松了。

“你学坏了。”Solo握住自己的老二，对着电话另一头宠溺地叹气，“但就算你是骗我的，毫无疑问它也依然起到了作用。”

Tony Mendez可是顶级的伪装大师，是就算戴着测谎仪说上一小时的谎话仪器指数都不会产生太大波动的那种级别，然而Solo就是心甘情愿受骗，他甚至可以原谅Mendez竟然是为了Waverly的求助才编造如此谎言。Solo卸下肩背上的压力，好让自己更好地沉溺进这场手淫中——哪怕Mendez正和他隔着遥远距离，听到耳边的声音也能够给他带去足量慰藉了。

“为什么你会认为我在骗你？”

Mendez反问的声音听来很是无辜， Solo甚至都来不及分析他话中的意味，这通暧昧的来电就被猝不及防切断了。Solo那根坚硬被孤零零地晾在空气之中，他愣在当场，正有些哭笑不得时，放在一边的手机就震动了起来。

Solo有预感那会是什么。在他看到这是一通视频通话时。

“真遗憾你觉得我在骗你。”人像跳了出来，受信号所限，它并不流畅，但就算是卡顿的画面，Solo也不会看不清Mendez特意将摄像头对准的部分，摆荡的衬衫下摆长度刚好过胯，这是Mendez喜欢的风格，不管被Solo嫌恶多少次，Mendez永远都钟情于宽大舒适的类型，而此刻，它却恰到好处地让画面下半截中光裸的大腿变得格外引人遐想。Solo的目光无法从手机屏幕上移开，他正想叫Mendez将手机往下挪挪好让他确认那对紧俏迷人的屁股上是不是真的什么都没穿，本就断续的画面又一次被Mendez无情切断了。

“可惜我不在那儿。”Solo再次接起语音通话时恶狠狠地握住自己阴茎对着Mendez说道，“否则你早就为你戏弄我的行为付出代价了。”

“我也很可惜你不在这儿，”Mendez压低了声音，他的脸颊已经因为他那破天荒的大胆开始发热，他的身体也很热，哪怕只是通过手机看了Solo一眼，Solo眼里浓重的情欲依然能勾动他沉寂的欲望，“所以我只好用我的手指来代替你了。”

他发誓他原本不打算做到这一步的。实际上，原本帮Waverly的忙就是非常非常次要的动机，在想念自己久别的男朋友这件事上，他对Solo绝对百分百诚实。

Solo痛苦地吞咽着喉咙，阴茎在他的手中又胀大一圈：

“那儿一定很紧，是吗？”噢是的，他的大脑和他的阴茎都完完全全记得Mendez那紧窄的小穴有多美妙，如果他也在那张他们一起购置的沙发上，他会用自己带着粗硬茧子的手指撑开那圈柔嫩的褶皱，耐心地抚平Mendez每每被进入前下意识的不安和紧张，“或许你应该在我回来之前用手指把那儿开拓得又湿又软，这样才方便我一回来就可以好好地操你。”

“如你所愿，唔哼——”Mendez压根没克制他的呻吟，他要确保Solo相信自己的确正在和他做着同样的事，“它已经在里面了。”

Solo的手开始在自己笔直的柱体上来回滑动，他的兴致被点燃了，Mendez一直有一把能让人沉溺的嗓音，Solo早就告诉过他，他应该多用这嗓子来叫床而不是将它浪费在其他无意义的废话上。

“我打赌你的骚穴一点都不喜欢你的手指，对吗？我应该知道我有多清楚这点，因为你的屁股总是在我的手指刚插进去时就开始流水，你的小洞总是那么敏感，你一定记得我是怎么用手指就把你操射的那次吧？”

“嗯哼……它是的……”

Solo满意地听到了Mendez压抑的喘息，他深深地呼吸，开始享受Mendez柔顺的配合，他让自己变得充满攻击性，每字每句都在摧残Mendez情欲之下的脆弱自尊：

“你可以试着舔舔你的手指，就像你含住我的阴茎时你的舌头为我的龟头做的那样，你知道的，如果我在你身边，我一定会揪着你的头发逼你把我的老二含到最深，然后我会吻走你的眼泪，再用力地操进你的身体。”

他的呼吸在变重，电话另一头的Mendez亦然，但他能为自己做的只是将手指再往紧涩的甬道捅进去一小段指节。Solo说的全都没错，它不止比不上Solo粗硬的肉棒，它就连Solo灵巧的手指都比不过，Mendez空虚地哼唧起来，更迫切地在沙发上扭动，

“你不在我身边真是……哼嗯……太糟糕了。”

Solo展开了得意的笑容，是的，如果他在Mendez身边，他会让这个男人连说话的余地都没有，他会牢牢压住Mendez在他身上挺动，在蹂躏他下面那张嘴的同时吻住上面那张，他会让Mendez被他的荷尔蒙彻底攻占直到哭喊着求他操得再深一点。

“耐心点，”他玩味地说道，撸弄的速度却在不自觉加快，“你应该把中指也塞进你那热情的小穴里，你应该承认你就是那么饥渴，一根手指远远满足不了你自己，你现在一定幻想着我一边吮住你的乳头一边操你的画面，我没说错吧？”

“是的……”Mendez柔顺地回应，他也真的将中指加入了进去，他的性器前端已经开始淌出液体，后头也是，他需要得到真正的释放，而Solo电话那端的引诱显然没办法真正帮助到他。所以他试着屈起手指去寻找后穴那块总害他被Solo亵玩到晕头转向的凸起——

“操……”然后他按到了，前列腺上突如其来的刺激让他的双腿一阵抽搐，他搭着沙发靠背的腿滑落下来，整个人像被击中一样忍不住蜷缩成一团。

“别害羞，你明明已经湿得不行了，但你绝对不能乞求随便有个谁现在能来把你干到高潮，一秒钟都不可以。能把你干到欲仙欲死的人只能是我。”Solo回想着自己掰开Mendez的臀肉观赏那红肿小穴的场景，他喘起了粗气，痛恨他和Mendez都正在被同一种欲求不满的空虚折磨，他应该伏在Mendez的身上吻遍他背部的每一寸皮肤同时用最重的力道贯穿他的身体，可悲惨的现实是他只能孤单地坐在千里之外靠幻想这些淫糜画面来得到释放。

“叫出来，”Solo催促道，他知道Mendez的敏感点经不起太长时间的玩弄，他们都在等待解脱来临——或者说Solo应该爽快承认自己在嫉妒，他居然嫉妒几根手指！

“大声叫出来，就像我操到你最深处时你叫的那样，天知道你有多会叫床，你总是叫得我都替你害臊。我敢打赌你的淫水已经把沙发弄得一塌糊涂了是吗？你的屁股总是比你诚实。噢，我明白了，也许我该给你买个假阳具，好让你在想我的时候用它填满你那淫荡的身体。”

Mendez接不上话了，他并拢着双腿，屈起的手指却仍在肠壁间探索，他知道他后穴的蜜水都是为Solo所流的，他带着恶意和企图的下流话让Mendez毫无顾忌地放浪起来。指腹一次次揉按过前列腺，最直观最冲击的快感逼得他浪荡地呻吟，空着的手则迎合了前端的欲望。他已经完全混乱了，他只想模仿Solo在他身上做的一切然后尽快得到释放——哪怕他对自己的抚慰连Solo的万分之一都达不到。

“射出来吧，”Solo辨析着电话另一头的动静，开始急躁地喘息起来，他甚至情不自禁地向上挺动腰跨开始想象他即将射在Mendez湿腻的淫穴之中而不是自己的手里。快感在Mendez断续的浪叫里不断爬升，然后他们一起到达了高峰，如此仓促，却又如此默契。他们一同平复着喘息，接着再一同陷入沉默，就连无声的呼吸都掩饰不住他们之间奇异的亲密感。Solo知道他们都是那么的渴望彼此，这几乎是这场隔空性爱中唯一美好的部分。

“你明明知道我不会真的甩手不干的。”几分钟后，Solo才心不在焉地说回了正事——虽说他脑子里正在考虑的其实是到底该不该给Mendez买一整套情趣玩具，“Waverly需要得到一些教训。”

“我知道。”Mendez的声音恢复了他惯有的舒缓柔和，尽管他还是一动不动地躺在沙发上，哪怕小腹和股间都是一片粘腻他也不想动弹，不得不说，安抚这头狮子还真的是一件体力活：

“记得劝Illya尽快和Waverly和解，这个世界还等着你们去拯救呢。”Mendez最后交代了一遍后舔舔干燥的嘴唇，他觉得他需要尽快挂断电话，否则他很难保证自己不会在欲望和思念的驱使之下再次硬起来，“我也……需要你的拯救。”

Solo抽纸巾的手顿住了，他开始觉得清理毫无必要，Mendez黏糊糊的、带着温度和依赖的声音足以让他再给自己撸一发了。

“知道了。”

“也别再和Waverly怄气了，停止你那无聊的诋毁吧，”Mendez乘胜追击，他不能错过骄傲的雄狮软化的好时机，“他为U.N.C.L.E付出了很多。”

“都听你的。”Solo完全同意Mendez的任何要求，因为他确定自己必须尽快解决这些混乱然后飞回兰利的家里才行，“你说了算。”

但凡了解U.N.C.L.E内部人员构成的人都多少对此有点了解的人都清楚，这个奇妙的间谍组织中最重要的几名特工确实不是Waverly能随心所欲掌控的。而对根本不在乎这些虚无名声的Waverly来说，只要Mendez能继续帮助他好好驯服这位狡猾老道的雅贼，他甚至不介意明天就向近来对U.N.C.L.E颇感兴趣的人们宣布U.N.C.L.E实际上到底是由谁说了算的。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2020年6月14日，以此记录。


End file.
